


paralyzed

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Awkward First Time, Drabble, M/M, probably lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t tell me you can’t do it with a guy after all of this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> massive amounts of takumune gay for a friend's birthday o/  
> also i mightve made shindou a lil too thirsty but u feel me

Shaking hands, unsure of where they should be, rested on both sides of Shindou’s head. Ibuki nervously swallowed, sweat sliding down the back of his head as he glanced over Shindou for what seems like the millionth time that night.

”Don’t tell me you can’t do it with a guy after all of this.” Shindou looked up at Ibuki, his annoyance clearly showing. “I’m hardly surprised, though, since it took us this long.”

"NO! I mean- it’s not… it’s not that." Ibuki glanced over at the wall. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Shindou right now. "It’s definitely not that…"

"Then what is it? If it’s not going to happen, I’m going to go back to my room. I’m getting tired."

Ibuki fidgeted some more, mumbling something under his breath that Shindou couldn’t quite catch.

Shindou slid out from under Ibuki just enough to be able to sit up and lean against the headboard. ”If you’re trying to tell me something, I can’t understand what you’re saying.” 

"I SAID I’M JUST INCREDIBLY NERVOUS BECAUSE I ACTUALLY LIKE YOU A LOT AND I’M-"

Ibuki slapped a hand over his mouth, preventing him from spewing out anything else that could potentially be even more embarrassing. 

Shindou tried to hold back laughter, a few chuckles slipping through before breaking out into full blown laughter. 

"Shindou!" Ibuki tried to sound intimidating, though it came out more like a whine,  "This isn’t-!"

Calming down, Shindou brought a hand up to Ibuki’s face, leaning in for a small kiss. “Is that all it was?”

Completely red in the face, Ibuki mumbled something slightly more coherent. “What other reason would there be?”

Seeing Ibuki still feeling nervous a bit, Shindou took this moment to flip him over, reversing their positions, leaving Ibuki surprised and speechless as he looked down with a hungry glint in his eyes.

"Since you seem to be a little slow on the uptake, I think I’ll handle it this time. What do you say, Munemasa?"


End file.
